sweeter than anything!
by deliciouswater101
Summary: thought I'd give it a shot. yeah ;) review.


cringing over the toilet bowl, a hand shakily feeling around for the toilet paper. knowing the feeling of the toilet paper, he instinctively pulled it off with a tug. bringing it to his mouth, to wipe the last remains of the disgusting blood.

through sweaty bleached hair, he sat their watching with dazed crimson eyes as the black disgusting blood swirled with the liquid and chunks of disgusting food, he really didn't want to know exactly what was.

he watched the black foul fluid and other puke, spin down the drain without any mercy from the toilet bowl. he didn't here the door open or see her walk in. but he did hear her though.

" soul? are you sick? " he groaned, letting his body lean against the wall, not objecting nor providing her with an answer. the wall felt great on his bare back. he watched through barely open eyes as the image of his miester came closer towards him, before kneeling before his pathetic body. he probably looked like crap, if her facial was so concerned looking.

crazier than crazy professor stein had said that his body would sooner reject the black blood, most of the help coming from his partner maka albarn. it was a good thing though, he didn't want the blood of madness to course through his body anymore than it already had. it made him mad with insanity and he was afraid of it getting what it wanted, to hurt the people he cared for more than anything. the people that shone as bright as lights in his grey dull life.

something being placed over his forehead caused him to flinch. he blinked his eyes a few time that had closed at some point. he didn't know he had fallen to sleep.

" Soul, you have to stand up off the floor right now. " he stared at the hand in bewilderment. was she waiting for something? he sluggishly pulled his thoughts together before he finally understood what she was wanting. he reached for her hand before taking it as she pulled him to stand. he slumped forward as if his head weighed to much for him, a groan escaping him involuntarily escaping.

she was quick though, before he knew it she was under his arm that slipped over her smaller shoulder, using her hand she held strong to his own, like rope. she didn't let go. they didn't move to far before she was muttering a few complaints he didn't register until she said something about ' fat' and ' needing more training'.

"...what are you saying? " he blinked a few more times, he could feel the flush of his heating face. she turned her head slightly, but didn't stop dragging him along as she spoke up.

" your heavy and I might just trip over and get squished by you! " she whispered, the only light source he just realized with the glowing coming from behind him, out the corner of his eyes. she mustn't have turned off the bathroom light. he sighed.

"...ah sorry about this. " he mutters, he hesitated. it didn't go missed by Maka. she huffed, " damn straight, but I don't really mind. you help me out a lot. and soul? " he turned to her as she used her foot to open the door, he belatedly realized was his bed room. it was as dark as ever.

" yeah? " he questioned, his bones feeling weaker like he was sicker than sick. the very same night he was perfectly fine. she was quiet as he made her way towards his bed where she dumped him on the bed without a care, as if he were just a sack of rice.

he groaned loudly, his head hurting as if someone slammed a hammer aggainst his aching skull. she be came aware of what she did a little to late, giving him a sheepish look, "...err, sorry about that. " she nervously said. he lightly glared but gave up tiredly soon after and closed his eyes with a sigh.

" whatever. you wanted something? " he grunted, sleep tugging at his hazy mind, " thanks. " she said, he could just imagine the smile on her face.

confused, he opened his eyes slowly, " for what? " he mumbled. he could hear her shuffle and knew she was nervously about something, he really didn't mind just waiting for her to answer. to tired.

" um...everything. " she said before she shuffled out the door, his stomach immediately began to churn again as she closed his door slightly.

' _urrgh...'_ damn his stomach. he felt like he was just about to hurl another round but the next moment it fizzed out just as it reached the top of his throat. it just disappeared like thin air.

his door creaked open, footsteps and shuffling before something splashed and something damp was covering his still hot forehead. he sighed.

" m-maka. " he inwardly cringed and cursed his weak sounding voice. not cool, not. at. all. but he could think of even worse more people to see him in such a weak state.

" yip? " even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was there. wringing out another cloth before replacing it with the colder one, he concluded that he must be feeling hotter than he actually felt. he couldn't tell.

he gulped how was he going to word this to her without sounding utterly perverted or uncool...his mind drew up blank, " uh..could you..." he probably sounded like a sicko, perverted person on the planet or that's what he felt like anyway at the moment.

he felt like the biggest loser ever, especially in front of her in this utterly embarrassing, fever ridden moment. he knew it was her soul that was making the fluids melt away, he didn't know until she had just walked into the room.

the silence before he felt a weight on his bed, more shuffling before she popped up near his shoulder, " only for tonight. " she muttered before shifting closer and resting her head on his tensed shoulder. she really was naive when it came to him he amused. his shoulders relaxed before he too was resting with his head against hers.

it was funny, how all that could work out. she read him without even letting him finish. to him, it would have been more awkward to be near someone this close but with her it just felt, like the way they resonate together.

he and her breathed evenly and the same. in sync he'd say. he finally closed his tired eyes. letting sleep take him away.


End file.
